


Snow Day

by DaFishi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Nora, Alpha Oliver, BITCH IM NOT EVEN ASLEEP BY 4 AM WTF, M/M, Nora is baby, Omega Barry, TELL ME THE SECRET OF LIFE, and Barry just wants sleep, and Oliver is a good dad, and cuddles, and wamrth, like me, she is a child, while these guys wake up at 4 am alert af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Nora sees snow and assumes it’s a snow day!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 51





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nora’s first line broke me at 2:37 am

Nora squeals.

“MAMA! DADDY! ITS A SNOW DAY! WAKE UP! YOU CAN SLEEP IN!” Nora screams.

Barry and Oliver shoot out of bed, the latter much more alert.

“What? What happened?” Oliver demands.

“It’s a snow day!” Nora cheers.

Barry looks appalled. “But that means we can sleep in?” 

“I know! You can go to sleep now,” she says cheerfully, skipping back to her room.

Oliver looks at the young alphas retreating back, astounded with the revelation.

“She takes after you,” Barry mutters.

The omega huffs as he gets back under the covers. “4 am, I swear to god she’s going to kill me.”

Barry wasn’t wrong though.

Nora looked almost identical to Oliver.

They both had wavy blond hair, only that Nora had brown roots like Barry.

Both father and daughter had sky blue eyes, contrasting to Barry’s green ones.

In a more obvious manner, both Oliver and Nora were alphas while Barry was an omega.

The omega would complain that even though he was the one that held Nora in him for 9 months, she still turned out like Oliver.

But, in Oliver’s opinion, Nora’s best feature was her smile.

Because it was just like Barry’s.

The first time Oliver had said that, the omega had turned redder than his suit.

“Stop thinking and get back in bed, it’s freezing,” Barry complains from under the covers.

Oliver chuckles but complies.

Turns out, the snow melted by school time, and a dejected Nora ended up going to school anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
